Sweet & Salty
by ShizBrand
Summary: Directly after season six of OITNB, a new inmate catches the eye of Carol Denning. (tumblr saw it first.)
1. Chapter 1

Today seems like the worst day to be added to general population. Don't the guards get that? I heard that gang leaders just had a fight until death, literally. One lady died, the other one was rushed to medical, severely injured, so I heard the guards say as they lead me down the dimly-lit prison corridor. Either way, today is my day to officially 'join' prison.

We stop in front of a gated area titled 'C'. "This is you, Lambert," CO Stefanovic shoves me into the large room, shuts the bars, locking me in my new home. Another CO, Ward, tell me my room number and continues on her way.

I walk towards my cell, observing the common area. Not too bad: TV, a phone area, plenty of tables. Someone catches my eye, a blonde woman. She gives me a foul frown as she mutters something to the others sitting with her at a table across the room. I decide to ignore it. I am intruding in their eyes, I'm sure.

I enter my cell to find my cellmate laid out on the bottom bunk.

"Hi, I'm -"

"Did I speak to you?" The woman grunts out at me. "No? Then do not talk to me unless spoken to."

"Um, sure. Well, my name is Sabrina and I live here now, so..." I throw my things up on the top bunk. "You are?"

"Annoyed by your talkative ass. Name's Osborne. Guess we have to live together, but stay the fuck out of here in the day. I like my alone time, so bye," She rolls on her side, ignoring me completely.

"Okay, then bye." What crawled up her snatch and died? As I turn to exit, that blonde girl from earlier is standing confidently in the door frame. "Do I know you?"

She huffs and lightly chuckles,"You're gonna know me." She looks past me," Hey there, Ozzy."

"Fuck off, Badison," The other woman chimes in.

"Temper, temper," Badison, I suppose that is her name, shakes her head slowly. "So, Cookie, walk with me."

Am I Cookie? The fuck does that mean? Oh well, I walk along side of her out of the cell. "Your name is Badison? Did you piss off your parents before you were born," I snicker.

"Hmm, I'm going to give you the benefit of a doubt and some mercy since it is your first day. Don't y'talk to me like that again, Curly Q. It's bad ass. What's ya name?" She asks with a thick Boston accent.

"Sabrina Lambert." I'm quickly loosing interest in this conversation. "Excuse me," I nod and hurry off into the direction of the bathroom just to get away.

Badison returns to her posse, looking in the my direction while I walk away, "That girl is such a cookie, a few minutes with me and she is already crumbli-."

"Can you stay focused for one fuckin minute, Badison? Carol is hurt. I know she'll be fine, but wow, it's still crazy that Barb is dead," Brock interrupts.

"Got what was coming to her. About time," Adds Gail. "Don't worry about the new girl. Let her be until Carol is back."

"Yeah, whatever."

Besides that first altercation, Badison or anyone else hasn't said anything to me since. That was over a week ago. It's been boring as hell, but at least it hasn't been horrible. It has given me time to reflect on what got me in here in the first place.

I brush out my thick curls of deep chestnut hair as I exit the shower. Someone runs straight into me, knocking me to the floor.

"Whoops, watch out, bitch," Some random inmate laughs with her friends and exits just as quickly as she came.

"I didn't fucking do anything, Jesus," I mutter to myself, pulling myself up from the floor.

From aroumd the corner of the enterance, a tall woman with black hair and glasses appears. "Ignore them. They are being extra bitchy waiting on Carol to return. I'm Alex."

I blush lightly, "Sabrina."

"You're pretty quiet, well at least for the people around here. That's a relief actually, but if you want to talk sometime, I'll be around," She smiles a warm smile and steps into the shower. I hurry out.

The first person to show some kind of niceness to me and I run away. I'm an idiot around pretty girls, I swear.

I make my way back to the common area to see everyone is in high spirits, a shocker.

"Carol is coming back tomorrow," Someone at the table where Badison and the big group are, exclames.

This is what I have been most nervous about. This Carol must be some kind of harcore, bad ass bitch. She is clearly respected around here. All week, she has been what most of the girls have been gossiping about. What if she hates me? Will she send her gang out on me, or will she attack me? Oh god. I thought prison gangs were just for television, but apparently not.

"Denning, it's time for you to go home to your girls. Have they been talking my fucking ear off, asking how you are and when you'll be coming back. Well, now's the time," CO Hellman walks in front of her as they work their way back to C Block, or rather _Carol_ Block.

As she enters, all eyes are on her. The woman stares out to the uneasy room. After a few moments, a small, proud smirk appears on her face meaning triumph. The room is filled with many cheers and applause. Carol approaches her tribe and sits in her chair at her long table.

"So, Caro-" Badison starts.

"Do not ask questions now. I need time to relax." Carol feels all of the eyes in the room on her except one set. She notices a girl sitting alone at a table furthest from others. She wonders who she is. She has to have just got here, considereing she is all alone. 'Pretty,' Carol thinks. She stares at the girl, examining every inch of her. She wonders who she is and what kind of person this girl is.

"Carol? Do you need to rest now?" Creech leans across the table.

"Don't talking to me like I'm a fucking kindergardener," and with that, she stands and heads for her own room, to be unbothered.

"What did I say?" Creech confusingly questions.

Carol. She is tall, fairly thin, but well built. Her hair is similiar to mine, style-wise. I have always loved a side part with one side having a bumped out bang. Thought it was retro, very 80s. Well, Carol's hair hasn't changed since then, but I admire that. She stuck to her own sense of fashion. I'm surprised her look is so healthy and styled considering she has been in prison almost as long as I have been alive.

Carol. She either didn't notice that I saw her staring at me or she just doesn't give any fucks. Either way, her stare had a lot to say. She seemed confused why I am in her territory, but also intrigued by it. I didn't expect such a pretty woman, though. Intimidating, she definitly is, but i don't feel entirely scared of her. Maybe that's foolish of me.

I can't stop thining about her and her eyes. Her intensely blue eyes. Mesmerizing if you ask m- Woah. I haven't even spoken to her yet, but she has some kind of hold on me. This could be why she has such a following.

I snap back into reality as the guards call us for yard time. It is still being split by blocks since the war that happened. As we are all led out into the bricked area they call a yard, Alex catches up to me.

"So, are you adjusting well here?" She stretches next to me.

I fake laugh, "I guess as good as I can. It is prison after all. The only thing i haven't got used to is the persistant fluorecent lighting 24/7," I pause. "How long have you been here?"

"In Max, only a few months. Prison has been my on and off again girlfrind though," Alex's face changes like she is remembering something in her past.

"Oh..." That's all I got? Oh?

From one corner of the yard, stands Carol and some of her most trusted girl clearly. Alex catches her eye and she gestures for her to come over there, eyes squinted, face harsh. Carol then shifts her focus to me and her face becomes more neutral with her eyes opening wider. She gives me a once over as Alex approaches her. I watch as they talk for some time,unsure if they are talking about me or not.

Of course Alex is part of her gang. It seems a lot of girls are. The amount of power this woman wields is incredible, attracting. I lean against the wall, keeping to myself. I feel the crystal blue eyes back on me. I make eye contact with her. I dare hold the gaze. She shifts from the neutral stare to a much more threatening one. I look away, yet still feel her eyes on me. What did I do to anger her?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Days pass, but not one of them where Carol hasn't been fixated on me. I pretend not to notice to see what kind of game is is getting at. Is she thinking of ways to literally murder me or is it deeper than that? Why has she shown so much interest in me, but yet she hasn't said a word to me? She just looks in glimpses.

Badison and a few of the younger girls in the group approach me, except they seem a bit off.

"Hey there, pussycat. What is your name?" A girl I don't recognize asks me.

Hesistant, I still tell her.

"Sabrina? Like the teenage witch? You a witch?" The same girl chuckles.

"Nice one, Creech. This is here is our friend, right, Rina?" Badison nudges my shoulder playfully, yet with force.

She called me Rina. She doesn't know me like that. Giving me that nickname, that precious nickname that only Allison can call me. Used to call me. I snap. "Rina? You make me sounds like a stupid ballerina. And _friend_ is a stretch."

Some of them snicker at my comment and Badison is agitated, "Excuse me, Curly Q? I'm just being neighborly. I didn't even mention how shitty your outdated hair is. It looks like you got stuck in a time machine. I was holding back for your sake, witch bitch. Come on, girls," She orders them to follow her as they head back to their table.

I look to Carol, who seems pissed. I pay attention as closely as possible, without seeming like i'm eavesdropping.

Badison and her girls still laughing, approach. "Hey, Carol."

She narrows her eyes at Badison, "You think bangs like that look shitty?"

Nervous, she retorts, "Not yours. Sorry, I didn't think about it like th-"

"Save it. That's your problem is you didn't think," She looks away from Badison. The younger girl scoffs and meanders away. Carol glances at me to see I'm staring at her already. Shit.

I swivel around, hoping she somehow didn't notice. That seems highly unlikely right now. The more I think about...Did Carol compliment my hair, and defending her own was a cover-up? No, don't read into it.

A few days is all Badison give me until she decides she is ready to annoy me again. I have tried to keep to myself, but it doesn't look like that will happen in this place. It feels more like freshman year all over again. Luckily this time, there is only Eckelcamp and Teng with her.

"Can I help you?" I start before she has the chance to open her mouth.

Badison raises her eyebrows and moves in closer, "Yeah, whatcha in here for? Can't be anything too bad considerin' that innocent face and trust me, I'm a good judge of character." She pauses waiting for a response, but I'm not playing her little games. "How old are you, Sabrina?"

I give in," Twenty-eight."

"That's older than I expected, but alright. Now, whatcha in for?" She is persistant, I'll give her that.

"Does it matter?"

She nugdes Teng and chuckles, "Well, obviously it matters enough to get ya in here."

I'm not in the mood to play today. I haven't slept well since I got here. "Okay fine, let me clarify: Does it matter to you?"

Eckelcamp tenses and turns to Badison. She comes back at me with, "Ooh, we have a feisty one here. It _does_ matter since you are in C Block. This is my place, witch."

I look to Carol, catching her attention,"I thought it was her place?" I nod in her direction. She jeers at me questionably, getting the gist that I am talking about her.

The other two girl grin and snort.

Not happy with how this converation has turned, Badison whines, "I-It is. We're all C Block, so it's our place. Now, fuckin tell us why you're here."

As she steps in to intimidate me, I suppose, I head right for the alpha herself. As I approach briskly, quite a few eyes are on me. Carol's small posse tenses.

I stop as I reach her group. "If I tell you why I am in prison, will your _minion_ and her tribe stop pestering me and back off?"

Carol seems thrown off that I spoke to her in this manner. I don't care. Badison is a pest. She thinks for a second, eyeing me the whole time, " I suppose, well that's if I tell them to, of course."

The burly woman, Gail, and the two twins that are with her exchange looks and then focus on me again.

"Well?" Carol seems slightly amused, her eyebrows raised waiting for my reply. I feel my face flush ever so lightly.

I gulp, "Vehicular manslaughter/ homicide."

It seems I have peaked her interest in me even more, "Leave us." With that, her clan hesitates, then walks off. Carol wants to hear all of the details for herself. "You shitting me? You killed someone?"

"Yeah, I did," I'm not sure why she is so intersted. Does she like people for their crime? Kinda fucked up, but I guess being in prison so long can do that to a person.

"Well, don't hold out on me. Damn, so you did it on purpose?"

"Yes, this guy used to work with my girlfriend for some time. He would always pick on her for being gay, said she was a disgrace and that she was vile. His dick friends at worked just egged it on. I wanted to beat his ass for her, but Allison told me that it isn't worth the grief. I wish I had just killed him then." I tear up a little, but quickly act like I cough to wipe my tear. One thing about prison that is apparnt is do not show your weaknesses willy-nilly. I continue, "But I didn't. I didn't do shit. Allison, um my girlfriend, commited suicide. All because of this fucking dickhead." I pause to collect myself. Carol hasn't faultered at all as she listens.

" So, about a week after, I followed the guy home. He drove a motercycle, so once he was pulling up to the road he lived on, I sped the fuck up, knocking him from the bike. He was hurt, but I couldn't live with knowing he was just hurt. Once he stood up and saw me in the driver seat, he shouted something like fuck you lesbian and that's what did it. I floored it, then reversed it, then put it in drive, over and over again. Eighteen times. So, yeah, that's what happened."

I wipe the tears from my face. That was the first time I have talked about it to anyone ever, other than my lawyer. I see Carol slowly nod. She looks back to her girls and they get the hint to come back over. "Lambert, is it?"

I nod and look to the ground, ashamed of my own truth.

The tawny-haired woman gives me a full smirk, "Sit with me sometime." I had a feeling that she wasn't asking. The CO blows the horn, signaling us inside. What have I started?


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

'This new inmate, Sabrina Lambert, is an intersting girl, more so than a lot of the fucking goons in this block. Is it just because she is new and has commited an actual crime? Maybe so. She's also got quite a body which is fuckin weird to say. She's a woman, as am I. What the hell, Carol. You like manly men like Burt Reynolds or... Tom Selleck. Right. Right?' Carol opens her eyes, somewhat embarrased, to notice that she fell asleep reading _Playgirl_. 'I thought this was supposed to be stimulating."

The next day in the common room, I'm perplexed about where to sit. Carol has a pull on me, true, but I'm not sure what she wants with me. Does she respect me for literally killing someone or is Carol possibly even...flirting? I don't know what to do, especially since she invited me over in front of her gang, literally _her_ gang. But...for a woman who is a little older than me, she sure has something that is attracting. Her stares that seem to read me like a book, her eyes, her mannerisms, her body. Wait, shit. I need to calm my ass down. I also need to sit my ass down. Fuck it.

I approach Carol's table when she looks up at me, smirks, and states, "Up, Akers. Sit, Lambert." A few glances makes it awkward for me to sit down now that my being here has make this girl leave. Maybe they are used to being treated like this. Are people just indespencible to Carol?

Akers leaves and I sit down next to some older lady with glasses that I don't know and Gail, Carol's oldest friend. This isn't weird or intimidating at all.

Gail turns to me, "So, you killed someone with your car?"

I swallow and uncomfortably manage to tell her, "Yeah,"

"That's a pretty good one," Gail speaks to me, but I start to notice Carol's shift in attention shifted from Badison, to me.

"Lambert, come with me," She immediately stands and walks briskly towards CO Hellman, who then tells the twins who run the salon, Carol, and I to follow him. I know where we are going, but I don't know why. I'm not sure if I entirely want to know why. My heart is going to beat out of my chest. This is... riveting if nothing else. Excting, yet intense.

Once we reach the enterence of the salon, Hellman nods to Denning and walks away. I'm concerned for my life and the CO decides to leave? Why is this happening to me? I mean, yeah I did kill someone, but that's why I am in prison for my punishment. Whatever happens to me now is -

"You just going to stand there, dumbass, or are you going to sit?" Carol looks at me with confusion and a hint of amusement.

I blush and quickly sit down in the seat next to her, which is turned to face her as her chair is facing mine. For a good ten seconds, we make eye contact , but then I glance to her lips, back to her eyes, and then look away.

My nervous tendency makes Carol grin and narrow her focus, "Do you play card games? Bridge?"

What? "Uh, I can play rummy, poker, gin. I think that's it. I've never played bridge before." She called me in here to play games with her? But why?

"Hope you're in the the mood to play with me then," She remarks suggestively, making a smile creep on my face. Her grin deepens.

An hour or so later, I feel better about my card skills. I might be ready for a mediocre game night. It was pretty fun playing cards with her, even with the cute side-eyeing she does and the cheeky smirks she throws my way. 'Maybe I can make the best out of prison' I think to myself.

Hellman returns exactly on time and we return to the block. I am a little wore out, considering I am not runnning on a lot of sleep anyway. I think I'll go take a nap. I enter my room to see my cellmate Ozzy. She is holding a pack of tissues clenched tightly in her hand. "Are you okay, Ozzy?"

The larger woman charges at me and pushes me against the wall with her forearm across my neck, "You took one of my tissues, bitch?!"

"What? No. I literally have no reason to d-" She pushes harder, making me strain to breathe. I quickly act as I stomp down on her foot, making her release me. She may be a large woman, but I am usually fit for my height of 5'4. I try to scurry out of the room, but at the door frame, she shoves me down, making me land directly on my left ankle.

People saw me fall, or heard it at least. The COs comes hurry over and take Osborne to Ad-Seg immmediatly. CO Alverez looks at a chart he is carrying, skimming through the lists . "I'm going to transfer you out of there, for your own safety," He keeps looking throught the list. "Your new cell is 105. Also, tell Carol that I send my appologies and that this is more your fault than mine, okay?"

Carol? Did he say, "Carol Denning?" I question.

"Uh, yes. There is no other Carol. 105," He turns and heads back to where he was.

Not only am I incredibly embarrased from faliing in front of the whole block, in pain from landing on my ankle, but I am also now going to be sharing a cell with Carol. This either means good news or horrible news. I guess I will have to see. Still, this is a lot to take in at once.

After, I have collect my things, Alverez returns and takes me to Carol's cell, well now our cell. Carol quickly follow in persuit once she sees us approaching her room. Alverez chickens out and acts like he has somehwere he has to be.

"I guess we live together now. That means more time for me to learn bridge, right?" I nervously chortle.

She doesn't say a word. Her icy features clearly make me feel unwelcomed. She must like having no one to share her space with.

"You're on the top and don't fucking touch my shit, got it?" She leans in close to me, looming like a storm cloud.

As put off as she seems, I am still not scared. I think there is some part of her that is slightly happy to have me in here, I hope.

She waits in the door for to set my things down, so she can see me out. Is she actually worried that I would steal from her? Possessive much? I walk towards the door, expecting her to move, but she stands exactly where she is. We are now a foot away, eyes locked. She breaks the silence with, "You hurt?"

My cheeks flush a little. She cares if I got hurt. There is so much I need to learn about her. For one, why does she care? For two, why am I fucking blushing?

"Oh, um, it's fine. I'm a big girl. I'll suck it up," I brush my hair back and smile flatly. Carol then turns sideway for me to pass by her.

"Good. I didn't think you were a fuckin cookie."

Later, it is time to return to the cell. I'm nervous as hell. I'm going to be locked in a room with the infamous Carol fucking Denning. This is going to be my new regular. Being confined in such a small space with anyone is already tough, but with her? Hmm. I am lost in thought so much that I don't notice I am being observed.

'Her story was fairly intersting. Vehicular homicide is a serious offense. She's gay. Of course she is gay. Most pretty young girls are gay these days, especially in prison. Fuckin carpet muchers.' Carol examines my body, every curve. 'She's short and shapely with a firey attitiude.' I turn to see her eyeing me, so she raised her brows and climbs into her bed.

Time for me to get into bed, too. Sucks that I'm on the top bunk considering my ankle. I struggle leaning on my left leg.

"Here," Carol reaches in her pocket an pulls out a lollipop, something she pretty much always has. She reaches forwards, extening it ito me. "It won't help with the pain, but it can keep you distracted."

I take it, "Thanks. I love sweets." I wink to her and finally ease myself on the top bunk. I wonder what she's is thinking right about now. Is she pissed I winked at her? Well, maybe not since she didn't say anything after that. I pocket the candy and immediatley nod off.

Carol, ont he other hand, percolates. 'She winked at me. She fuckin' winked at me. What am I supposed to do with that shit? Beig all cute and gay with me? Should I allow her to do that?' Carol takes her glasses off and relaxes into a dream or perhaps a fantasy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

'It's ironic that Carol has a sweet tooth with her hard exterior. I think it is very cute though. Everybody has their niche and hers is a love for the sugary goodness of candy and being a bad ass. She shared with me. I can't act like that means nothing,' are my thoughts as I shower alone for once.

One week has passed since I moved cells. Carol has become a little more used to me being there with her, almost confortable. She still give those stares that are hard to read, but I'm not out of her head yet. I do wonder why she is fixated on me. I want to ask about the tention, but that might make it worse. The more she looks at me, the more I want her to look at me. To be honest, it's pretty hot to peer in someone's eyes. It is intimate and revealing of the soul.

Lost in my thoughts, I don't notice when Carol enters the room, She pauses when she sees me. She looks me up and down, watching me as I run my hands through my long dark hair. 'I should tell her to scram, but... I can't for some reason.'

I stop the water, catching her off guard. I wrap my towel around me and say, "I'm leaving, so don't worry." She tilts her head and raises her eyebrows behing her glasses. I jest with her, "So, did you want something from me or is staring your thing, Carol?"

I grin at her as she opens her mouth, probably to tell me to shut the fuck up or something. I don't stick around to hear the response.

Now that I'm gone, she is left alone, but guarded by a bodyguard who stands right outside of the entrence.

Carol steps in the shower and huffs, "That girl has quite some nerve talking to me that way." She thinks about Sabrina thoroughly. 'She doesn't seem to fear me which is her mistake. She is smart, more a smart ass if you ask me. I like that. I guess I enjoy her company.'

Yard time again. I stand near Carol and her group without being with them, just enough where I can keep my eyes on her. I'm sure she is pissed at me.

All I want to do anymore is focus on her like she does to me. I had no idea what to expect coming to prison, especially not to have a crush on the biggest powerhead here. Her magnitute is so entrancing. Her face is typically stone cold, but every once is a while, she smiles and it is beautiful. I wish she smiled more. Everyone deserves to smile, even criminals like us.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout, Lambert? You lookin' at Carol?"

I'd know that voice anywhere, that stupid accent. Of course I was, but i'd be an idiot to admit it. "Why would I do that?"

"You lesbian? Got some kind of mommy complex?" She uses a terrible baby voice and laughs with the few drones with her.

I roll my eyes and start to walk away when her foot extends, tripping me. I just got my ankle feeling better again, damn it. Badison cackles.

From behind us, Carol approaches, "What the hell, you twit? Is this how we treat our new commers? Get the fuck out of here. And enough with the goddamn baby voice. I won't say it again."

Just as quickly as she came over here, she turns and strides away. Badison sulks and takes her group elsewhere. I pull myself from the floor to see Carol slightly turn her head to glance back at me. Aw, she does care about me even if she doesn't know it.

The last thing I said to Carol pissed her off, which I was sure, yet she came to my aide.

It's now time for us to be locked in for the night. I enter and climb up before Carol comes in, so she doesn't see me struggle up the latter. I don't want her to think less of me for being a weakling.

Just then, she prowls in, ever so slowly. It was kind of sexy, sultry. She looks up at me and we make eye contact.

I immmediatly plead, "Hey, I shouldn't have snarked at you earlier. I just thought you were looking at me. I can be paranoid sometimes."

Carol, while watching me still, listens and brushed her hair out. I continue, "Also, thanks for what you did in the yard earli-"

"Badison misses fucking picking on a girl that just left right before you got here. You are a fresh target in her eyes. I look out for my girls, even if it is from my _other_ girls."

She just called me her girl. I guess that officailly means I am intitiated into Carol Block. I grin and nod at her, full on blushing. Shit.

Before she lays down, standing close to the bed, she reaches into her pocket. She pulls out another sucker, "That's because of your fall."

I take it and she ducks under the bunk. She can't fool me. She has a weak spot for me. I don't see her act this way towards anyone else. She called me her girl. I'm going to think about that all night.

'She smiles when she took the lollipop. That damn smile, blushing like a fucking school girl. I'm going to think about that all night.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I awaken to see the door open, the common room filled. 'What time is it? How long was I alseep?' I climb down the bed a see a lollipop on the small shelf with an note next to it. It reads : _**Take this. Meet me at the salon after yard time.**_

Damn, Carol. Is she tempting me? I grin, shake my head, and take the candy. Should I eat it now out in the common area or save it unitl the salon? Probably the latter.

I change and exit the room. I see Badison look up at me from Carol's table. I decide to advert my eyes. Alex is sitting a few tables over, reading a book with Red, I think her name is. I approach them, "Is it okay for me to sit here?"

Alex looks up from her book, "Sure."

Red doesn't acknowledge me as she continues reading. I sit down.

I lean towards Alex and whisper to her, "Hey, I know this is strange of me, but can we talk? I need to tell you something."

Alex's face changes from listening to flattered. "Oh, Sabrina, you are cool and all, but I am married to -"

Slightly annoyed, I interrupt, "No, I'm not confessing to you. I need to help me with a certail problem I have right now...if you don't mind."

She surpresses a laugh, "Oh, my bad. What is it?"

"Well," I hesitate. "I do think that I have a thing for someone that is...unreachable. Ugh, never mind. Sorry."

I take off to somewhere else quickly before Alex has time to react. What in the hell did I just do? Why would I have even said that. I bet people can tell the amount of tention between Carol and I just be our looks. That's what I fear at least. As I walk past Carol's table, She turns her head from talking with someone to look at me. I stop in my tracks, and Carol tilts her head slightly. She taps the seat that is empty right next to her. "Sit."

I'm sure Alex is watching me, judging me. Either way, I do what I was told.

She positions her body to face me and she leans in closer, "What the fuck was that last night, blushing at me and shit?"

I can't read what she means. "Oh, um, I was blushing?"

Carol turns to face forwards, still eyeing me, eyebrows lowered. She starts to talk to the person she was talking to before and turns her attention that way. Uh, what did she want me to say? Sorry or s-

She reaches out her left arm, resting her hand above my knee with a little squeeze. I lightly twitch. I can tell she felt that because she grins big enough that I can see.

What is she doing, here in front of her family? Does she want someone to see us or is this her assering her dominance with me? I don't know, but it's hot. I try and act like nothing just happened.

The song Cherry by Lana Del Rey pops into my head. _Love. I said real love is like felling no fear when you're standing in the face of danger, 'cause you just want it so much. A touch from your real love is like heaven taking the place of something evil. Fuck. I fall to pieces when I'm with you._ Very fitting.

She moves her hand slowly up my leg, leaving me with goosebumps. She stops half way up. I gulp hard. At this moment, we are called out for yard time. Holy Shit.

After yard time, I know exactly where I am going. I chuckle to myself. I scurry down the hall towards the salon. I see a few other girls, Carol's friends I can tell, are heading in the same direction. Maybe this wasn't for what I thought it was going to be.

Denning, surrounded by them, glances to each of her girls with an intense expression. She sees me in the doorway and nods, and I close in on them. "We are about to have a little meeting with Daddy is what they call her. She is from D Block."

"What we doing talking with Douche block?" Creech asks her.

Carol tilts her head with a mad scowl, "Because this is a great opportunity for us. We sell to those fucks over there, charge them like hell, and make a large profit, Creech. Daddy," Carol pauses and huffs, "She needs to change her fucking name. Daddy is going to do my dirty work. Serves her right for being loyal to _Barbie_ for years." Her posse agrees and shakes their heads. I glance around, feeling strange about this. If Carol killed Barb, why is she still wanting to mess with D Block? She can't just let it go. I guess that isn't her style.

Escorted by CO Luschek, Daddy, a short blonde girl in khaki, enters the room. Luschek stands away enough to pay attention, but giving plenty of space.

We are all staring at the girl. Carol steps fowards. "So, you've come to talk with me?"

"Yes ma'am, Miss Carol," The girl is clearly nervous as hell. I don't blame her. I never met Barb, but I assume since she was Carol's sister, that she has a pull almost as strong. Carol also isn't a very understanding woman. "I came to see if D Block could make a pact with you. Our girls are suffering since...then. It's hard with no leader. A-and I'm not saying you should be our leader, but can we start buying from you? Please, we are struggling over there." She is pleading so sincerily.

Carol tilts her head up, squinting, "Why in the hell should I care about with happens in D Block?" The group nods behind her.

"I get where you're coming from, but Barb... is dead. You are the head honcho. We respect that in D Block. You won fair and square."

Denning ever so slightly smirks, absorbing those words. "You get a 10% cut. Here. " She nods to Brock, who then takes out a bag filled with some drug from her pants. "You give me all of the money and I will put your cut in your commesary. You come up any short and you'll get what is coming for you, you got that?"

Damn, Carol can be very different than how she acts towards me. She knows her power and wields it with an iron fist.

"Y-yes, of course. Thank you, Carol." Daddy smiles weakly.

"Now fuck off before I change my mind." She walks to a seat and places herself in it. With that, Daddy hurries out.

"Brock, Vause, Creech, Collins, leave." She waits to speak until they all go, and remaining is only three of us, the twins and I. "Sit, Lambert."

I do. She glances at me, "Relax, Sabrina. Sounds like the perfect time for a little r&r, hmm?" She leans back in the chair as the ladies start to work on our hair. I turn my head and look to her. I smile , knowing how precious her beauty time is to her. This is so nice of her. I'll have to thank her later.

How can a woman being so scary, yet so mellow at times?

Every few days, I try to call someone in my family, but no one has answered me since I have been in prison. That was now almost three months ago. Even my friends don't answer. It has showed that I really am all alone. People out in the normal world are choosing to push me out. Maybe they think it is easier that way. It isn't fair for me, considering I can't stop by for a drink to catch up. It has made it easier to become part of Carol's crew though. I suppose that is a bonus.

I try to call my mother. It rings three times, but on the fourth ring, someone answers. "Mom?"

"Sabrina. It's nice to hear your voice, dear," My mother whispers.

I start to cry, but this time I can't stop the tears from flowing. Something is wrong. "Are you alright? How are you?"

"Well, I've been a hell of a lot better. I have some bad news, honey."

"You realize I'm in prison and everything around here is bad news," I chuckle. It is nice to just hear her voice.

"No, Sabrina, you don't get it. Your... your father has passed. It was unexpected we didn't know-"

"He's dead?" I can't wrap my mine around this right now. I am sobbing quietly, so I'm not a distraction to anyone around me.

"Yes. His funeral was last sunday. It's been tough on us. He would have wanted you there."

I think she was trying to consol me, but that makes it worse. My father is now deceased and I will never get to see him again. Our relationship was stronger than most of my family.

I'm shook. I don't know how to respond. I take a deep breath, "Thank you for telling me. Um, please answer more often, please. It is so lonely in here."

I hear her choke up, "I-I'll try. I promise."

CO Copeland tells me to wrap it up. "Oh, I have to go now, Mom. I love you, bye." I hang up. That was not what I exected when I came to make a call. I wipe my face with my sleeve and head straight for my room. I can't be seen right now.

I stay on the top bunk for the rest of the evening. It is now time for all inmates to be locked in their cell. I act asleep, so Carol doesn't think about me.

She enters and sees me on the top bunk. She doesn't say shit to me luckily. She eventually lays down. I wait for a while until I decide it is safe to cry. I sob quietly to try not to wake her.

"The fuck is wrong with you, Lambert?"

She scars the hell out me. "Oh, I'm really sorry. I thought that y-you were asl-"

"That's not what I asked. What is it?"

"Okay," I take in a breath to keep calm. I sniffle, "My father, the only person who gave a flying fuck about me my whole life, died. His funeral was last sunday apparently. I can't believe I missed it. I get why he hasn't answered his phone all week. Because he's dead." I try to hold my emotions in. I bet Carol is disgusted by the amount of pain and emotion I am showing.

"Come here."

"W-what?"

"You heard me. Get down here."

Hesistently, I climb down the bed and look at her. I must look like a pitiful mess. I haven't cried like this since Allison passed.

Carol sits up, proping herself on the wall. She pulls back the covers, gesturing me to join her. I crawl in next to her, close enough where I could feel her body heat. For appearing so icy, she sure is warm. Carol tilts her head and peeks at me. Her face loosens and it appears that she feels bad for me. I try to manage a smile. It doesn't look pretty, I can tell you that. I decide it is safe for me to lean my head on the top of her arm, almost her shoulder. I feel her flinch, but she doesn't say anything about it. I focus on breathing. Our breathing becomes in sync. She has a calming presence to her right now. It doesn't seem like she has ever calmed someone down, but I say she is doing great.

"Carol," I pause.

"I know. Don't talk, just breathe. She rests her head on the top of my head.

I do feel a ton better. I nod off.

Carol notice I fall asleep. She looks at the younger girl. 'How trusting of her to join me.' She closes her eyes. The warmth of another human is comforting and relaxing.

Carol wakes up to find Sabrina has her head on her lap. She blushes and thinks 'She is so vulnerable to me. I like that.' She shakes her head lightly, irritated by her own thoughts.

Denning pushes me off of her, waking me. "Get the fuck up, Lambert. I'm not your damn mommy."

I can tell she is blushing, but I'm too tired to aknowledge it. Sleepily, I begin to accend the stair to the bunk bed and I add, "Thanks, Carol. I like sweet with a little bit of salty." I snicker and lay down.

"What does _that_ mean?" Is the last thing hear her say as I fall back into deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter six

I did it. I made Carol Denning blush. She looked so human in that moment. Sometimes, her looks feel disconnected to her actual emotion, except the look she gave me last night. Most of the day has passed and we haven't talked since that moment.

All of this spare time I have has led me to a darker place in my mind though. I keep thinking about my past. The wounds are still too fresh for me. I'm like a child who keeps pulling back the band-aid to take a peek at the open bloody mess I made.

I used to have it all. I used to be a regular person, back when the world was right. When the stars had alligned to make a perfect harmony in my life, I had two jobs, a multitude of friends, a girlfriend, my own apartments... now I have a cold cell with a metal bed. I had it made. I was content, even happy. I miss that point in time desperately.

I worked two jobs; I taught music lessons, voal and piano, and on the side, I worked at the Olive Garden to amke some extra cash. I loved both jobs, good at them. I had many students in my music classes. I miss that. I miss the ivories. Prison should have a piano for the inmates to play. Music is proven to make you smarter while keeping your brain active.

I think about how every Thursday, a group of my friends and I would go to our favorite bar for pub trivia. Each member of our team had a specialty. Mine was music trivia and geology questions. We usually placed in the rankings, for we were good at what we did. We loved it. I think about my friends each thursday now, wishing one of them might call me up and say how much they miss me at trivia. I'd give anything to play one more round with them.

Allison. Allison is the one thing, the one person I miss the most. We had been dating for two years, two whole years. I was going to ask her to marry me, well when she was alive.

I miss the late nights with her. I miss running my hair through her think auburn hair. It was so silky and smelled like fall year-round. I miss her forest green eyes and her bright smiles that always made me blush. I feel my eyes water, reminicing and knowing I will never see her face again. Just like how I will never see my father's.

I miss my father and my family. At least my relative could potentially see me a again one day, if they choose to visit me. I miss my little sister, Joanna. She is twenty, no she just turned twenty-one. I wanted to be the one to take her out for her first drink. That didn't happen. I don't know if I will ever have a drink with her again, because i'm stuck here in pergartory.

At least, I have Carol. I had made her blush by falling asleep on her and she let it happen. She let me sleep for a while before waking me up. That is so nice of her. She wanted me close. I'm sure of it.

I tap back into reality and decide I want to shower. It may not be as good as my shower back at my own apartment, but it will have to do. The water still has a relaxing quality to it. I wish I could just smoke a joint and go listen to music on my balcony. I shake my head and arrive at the shower to see it being guarded by Gail. Guess that means Carol is showering.

"Just the girl Carol wanted to see. Don't know what you did, but you be careful in there. Don't want to get on her bad side, kid." Gail warns me. "Come in."

Orders I presume. Did it make her mad that I made her blush? Has she never been with a woman before or something? I walk slowly in to find Carol in her uniform on a bench in front of the showers. She turns her head, grinning while her eyes close a little more.

I stop and try to hold my composure. I try not to give into her so easily. "Yes, Carol? You want me?"

Her grin turns more into a smirk, and laughs a single time. I feel the temperature rising in my cheeks. Shit.

"I guess you could say that. Were you going to shower? Don't let me hold you up." Her voice has a twinge of amusement as she tilt her head even more. "Strip, Lambert."

She wants me to strip for her? No problem with me. This woman has been waiting for this moment ever since she laid eyes on me the first time. I guess I'll make it worth her while.

Our eyes locked, I begin pulling up the hem of my shirt, taking the undershirt along with it. I walk close to the bench she is on, placing my shirt next to her. Her eyes follow me the whole time, her pupils widen enough that I notice. I wonder if I look like her, too?

Her eyes follow my arms as I take off my trousers. I stand confidently in front of her as her eyes skim my body. I unhook my bra and then remove my underwear. My breathing is so heavy I'm sure she can hear me from a few feet away. I bite my lip, catching her attention and her glasses glare. Her mouth is slightly ajar. "Go ahead, Sabrina."

I blink slowly, step into a shower, and turn it on. The water is cold at first, but warms up eventually. I try and pretend like she isn't eyeing me.

"Turn around. I want to _see_ you," She commands. As I turn to face her, her expression changes into a pleased look, eyebrows raised, forhead wrinkled, mouth crooked in a cheeky grin.

I want her so much in this moment. Fuck the shower. I. Want. Her. I need to show her. I run my hands from my hips slowly brushing my skin until I reach my hair. I tug softly on the back of my hair, leaning my head back, enticing her. She appears to like that. Damn, this is so hot.

Carol stands straightening her focus, head up. I also straighten up a little, feeling a bit more nervous suddenly. She inches closer at a slow rate. She stops two feet away. I look her up and down. Why is she still clothed? I look up and we make eye contact. She must see desire in my eyes. I want to see her, too.

"Strip."

She looks genuinely surprised at me. Carol reaches towards my side, making me squint with fear. Her hand goes past me, shutting off the water. She is mad now, but I'm not sure why. "You aren't in charge here, Lambert. _I_ am. I make the orders. Now," She begins backing up, returning to her place on the bench. "Get the fuck out of here. Go to my cell. I'll be there shortly."

I exit in a hurry, hardly noticing Gail. She sees me though. "Hey, Lambert, you looked flushed. You mad?"

Damn it, Carol. I appear annoyed and hurry off. I hear Gail chuckle to herself as I continue down the hallway. I enter our cell. What should I do? Should I wait for her or should I act like nothing happened?

Before I have time to make a choice, a presence looms in the doorway, arms extended up, showing off her height advantage. "I want you to strip again. This time, you want to try touching yourself, hmm?" She closes the door, not afraid a CO will care.

My eyes lazily look up to meet the blue one that are closing in on me. I pull by my lip with my bottom teeth and give her a once-over. I get my clothes off in a hurry, because an order is an order. I reach down to the warmth between my legs to discover I am very wet. I haven't been this turned on since I can remember.

As I circle the sensitive nerve bundle, I start to move my body in a sultry motion. Carol has many emotion displayed on her face: she is clearly turned on, but she is obsorbing every move I am making on myself. She seems to be taking mental notes. Did she want me to masturbate in front of her, showing her what to do like a tutorial?

I then slide down to the sticky enterance, inserting two fingers up into it. I didn't notice we have been backing up until my back hits the wall.

Carol places herself just inches from me, hovering close. I stop and drop my hands to my sides. I raise my head slowly and I just do it. I tug up at the bottom of Carol's shirt.

She stiffens, not used to this feeling of want. I push up against the wall a bit more. She then takes her top shirt off and throws it to her bed. "Happy?" She grits as she presses her body on mine, placing her knee betwen my legs. She encaptures me and I love it. Carol hovers next to my face, and then over my exposed neck.

"What pretty skin," She whispers breathy, making my heart flutter, sending a surge of heat through my body. She laughs, knowing she is teasing me badly. I begin to collapse against her whe she bites my neck, piercing me. I moan and she smacks her hand up to cover my mouth. "Damn, Sabrina. You want to be fucking caught, dumb ass?"

Keeping her one hand over my mouth, the other one snakes its way down, grabbing my hip tightly. I can't wait any longer. I reach my left arm around her waist, pulling her closer while my right arm pushes down into her underwear. She lifts her head from my neck and makes eye contact with me.

No one has seen this woman like this, so helpless to me. I actually feel like I have some power over her for once. She wants me as much as I want her. I decide to push her hard enough to turn her around, and her back is against the wall now. I smirk at her and her eyes narrow at me. She doesn't say a word. I move my fingers down to find that Carol is more turned on than I am. I lightly graze her. I pause before I do anything else and she notices.

"You gonna keep going, Lambert?" She huffs.

"If that's what you want, Denning." She bites her lip and lets go. I'll take that as a yes. I plunge in, doing what I do well. Carol mutters some curse words to herself, clearly enjoying this. I nuzzle into her neck, and kiss her.

She struggles to bark out, "Better not leave a damn hickey." I laugh and finger her faster. Her breathing get heavier and she places one hand firmly on my ass, the other reaches for my hair, tugging. I release a small moan, but this time, she smirks proudly.

I can tell she is about to come. Her eyes begin to flutter, her breathing is heavy and then - she moans and whispers fuck, head raised. I slow my pace to let her ride out the orgasm, both of us enjoying every second.

'You made Carol Denning moan and come like no one has before.' I think as I remove my hand from her.

She clears her throat, trying to maintain her outer appearence. "You tell anyone about this, and you're fucking done, Lambert." Carol puts her shirt on.

"I wouldn't dare, Carol." I remember that I need to put clothes on, too, for the last count for the night.

After I heard the clink of the lock shut, Carol mutters, "I'm not finished with you. Get your ass down here."

Maybe a little to quickly, I ascend the latter and she is laying on her side with her one arms propping her head up. She peers at you through her oversized glasses.

Without thinking, I ask, "WIll you strip for me this time? I'm not just your girl, you know."

She shoots me a look that is hard to read. Moments later, she crawls out from the bunk to stand inches away from me. Her aura is enough to send you over the edge right now. She pick up on that. Carol take both of her shirts off in one motion. With that, you both strip off your outer layers. She stops there. "Finish undressing," She stares down to me. I do exactly that.

Carol climbs back into her bed and I follow. She pushes me down hard, but my head rests on her fluffy pillows, a nice kind she must have gotton from somewhere else.

She grabs my wrists, placing them above my bed. Her thin lips approach your neck, biting mark she had left before. I moan, leaning my body into her form. She presses one leg between mine again against my ever-so-hot middle. With her left hand, she grasps both of my wrists, simultaneously moving her other hand to my jaw bone. She smiles harsh as we look at each other. "I haven't even touched you yet, and your pussy is soaked." She lightly chuckles, "You're mine now."

I lightly purr at those words. She pounces. Her lithe fingers grab the top of my pussy, massaging her way in. I close my eyes in ecstacy. Her motion is rough and fast. Fucking hell Carol. For a woman who has never done this, she is surprisingly fucking amazing at it.

As I begin to moan and sigh heavily, she cover my mouth with her unoccupied hand. I've missed the feeling of being touched by someone, but this was something different than just regular sex. This was dirty and a secret, making it all so much more of a turn on.

Fuck. She can tell I am close by the louder my muffled sounds become. My back arches as I grind the fuck out of her leg. She licks her lips at me and loosens the grip on my mouth. I moan her name as I come all over her hand.

She looks so satisfied. She slowly teases my upper leg now, dragging her middle finger in a circle and leans her mouth next to my ear. "Say my name again."

I lean up to her ear and whisper, breathing on her, " _Carol_ ," sending pleasure through her. She takes a second to catch her breath, so I do the same. She has me wrecked. I can tell how red my face must me.

She reaches for my clothes, handing them to me. "Now, get in your own bed. We can't have you sleeping down here with me again. I'm not getting a shot for your ass, literally."


	7. Chapter 7

chapter seven

"You're _mine_ , now."

Those words reply in my head like a broken record. Last night was hot as hell. I took Carol Denning's virginity techically. That sounds wrong, considering that she is fifty-one. Well, she has been locked up since she was really young, never getting to experience a normal life on the outside. It makes sense, but she never caved in and dated women. I wonder why I am the exception. She doesn't really know me. She just knows my crime.

It is time to eat breakfast. I'm not sure where to sit. I plop down at an empty table, not looking to see if I have been noticed. I want to be left alone.

I wish I was back at my own place so badly. I'd do anything to smoke a blunt and take a nice, long bubble bath. Maybe I would watch Portlandia and eat some shrimp alfredo that I would have brought home from work. I know that it won't happen, now or ever. I have a long time in this prison. It truly is a prison of the mind.

Alex sits beside me, frightening me. She chuckles, "Jumpy much? You okay over here, Sabrina?"

Am I okay? Am I?

"Oh, sure. As okay as I can be, right?" I glance up. Alex looks concerned for me.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Um not just yet, but than-"

"I almost forgot. Carol wants you to sit with her." Alex stands, "I've got some things I got to do, but I'll catch you around."

I gulp thinking about her. She asked for me. I guess that means I better go over there. I grab my tray and approach her table. There is only three people with her meaning they are playing bridge.

She throws her cards down and juts her chin for them to leave. The table clears almost too quickly. Man, she has so much power. "Sit."

I exhale and place my tray on the table in front of me. Her gaze is a harsh, squinted one. Is she mad? It feels like she is always mad.

"You rang?" I tilt my head and return the look, making her mouth tighten.

"You better watch that mouth of yours, or there will be consequences, Lambert. Now," She leans back. "What's your deal today?"

"I haven't said anything to you until you summonded me."

"Exactly. What in the hell do you think that meant last night? You think you can sit far away from me, not even say hello? The fuck is that?" She is lightly blushing, but sounds mad as hell. She leans back in closer than before. "You're mine, now."

My neutral face turns into a warm smile at her. Her eyebrows furrow, "But that being said, you can't being actin' like a fag around me."

I furrow my eyebrows back, "Are you serious, Carol?" I lift my eyebrow and tilt back as she never breaks eye contact. "You don't even know me."

I stand in a rage and storm into our cell. I shouldn't have done that out in the open with her girls watching. I drop to the floor and lean against the wall, knees placed closely to my chest.

I know she has entered the cell. I choose to stay balled up.

She scoffs, making my head raise to view her, "There something you wanna tell me?"

I breathe out loudly, slowly shake my head, and stand to face her. "There is a whole lot I want to tell you, Carol. There is a lot that I want you to tell me, too. I want to know you. I want to know all of you. I want you to know all of me. You may call that stupid or pointless, but I call it romantic and real. I want you to know who I was before I came to prison, even if that version of me doesn't exist anymore."

There is a moment of silence. Her eyes are focused on mine, peering into the soul I poured out in front of her just now. I'm anxious for her reply.

"Actions speak louder than words. I know a person by their looks. I don't mean their appearance. I mean by their facial movements, their stance, posture. You want to know me? Observe me then. People always know not to fuck with me based off of my mein. That is me."

I've never heard her say so much at once. I stand before, mouth parted, just enchanted.

"And kid," She walks closer, forcing me back into the wall, inches from my mouth. "Don't you ever talk like that in front of others. People have to respect me."

"People do respect you, Carol. No one is contantly judging you. Not anymore."

With that, she shifts, trying to maintain herself. That bothered her... or made her feel better. I can't tell.

She hardens her face once more before turning on her heel, exiting the cell.

Did I dig a little too deep and push her away? Carol Denning is an interesting woman, one that is impossible to read. I stare at the ceiling as I lay with both arms under my head. My problems stur in my head like a witch's pot, brewing a nasty concoction.

It is time to have the doors shut, but Carol hasn't come back yet. CO Hellman stands at the door, and I sit up.

"Come with me, inmate," His voice is low, like he is telling me a secret. I cock his a confused look, but follow him out of the room. We walk in silence until we reach the library. he opens the door and gestures for me to enter. "Your stop."

What is happeneing? I ease into the room "Um, wha-"

He steps out and locks the door, leaving me inside. I become worried. "Are you going to leave me here alone?"

"You telling me how to do my job?" He growls and quickly leaves.

I hear feet shuffling, so I turn towards the back of the library. She stands, arms crossed, head tilted, plain faced.

"Wh- Why are we here?" I start towards her.

"You want to know about me? I'll show you." As I get closer, she turns her head to look down the last aisle. I obseve the small area. There is some old, dilapidated posters that clearly have been up for a while along with a small light in the corner. On a shelf sits a beige box. I pick it up, and look back her. She nods and I open it. The contents are picture, all of different inmates from some time in the past. I browse through the photos and come to a group photo of C and D block playing kickball. In the middle is a girl with big glasses and a sour face.

"This is you," I grin. She steps closer and leans in, looking at the picture. Her presence makes me feel warmer. Her finger touches a girl in D Block.

"And that is Barbie." I throw my glance to her. She is reminincing. I notice someone else.

"Is that Gail?"

A corner of Carol's mouth raises and she nods. I put the picture back in the box, setting it on the shelf. I turn to face her. I smile, cheek to cheek, step on my tip toes, and kiss her on the cheek. Everything I did surprised her.

"Thank you for bringing me here."

"I thought I told you actions speak louder than words, Sabrina," She grins at me, raising her eyebrows.

I push my tongue to the tip of my fanged tooth and twitch my head to the side, raising one eyebrow, teasing. She leans in, stopping a few inches from my face.

Damn this woman and her good looks. Her crystal blue eyes look through me, melting me from the core and her lips pursed. She throws her left palm to the wall behind me, making sure I can't escape, _like I would want to_. Slowly, with her right hand, she places her thumb under my jaw, forcing me to stare at her. Desire fills her.

I take her by surprise and kiss her on the mouth. I pull away at took back at her. Her focus changes from my eyes to my lips as she leans back in for a second kiss. This one is filled with more passion. After a bit of frenching, she begins to kiss down my neck, sending shivers down my spine. She pushes between my legs, making her support my body more, making it easier for her to control me.

I reach for her shirt, but she doesn't mind this time. I throw her shirt down and she tugs mine off with ease, then continues sucking on my neck. I moan when she bites down unexpectedly. I feel her smile on my neck and hums with pleasure.

She backs away and stares for a few seconds. I brush my hair out of my face. I lean down, shimmying out of my pants. She does the same and I smirk to her. "Against the wall."

She listens. I can't believe she listened to me. She leans against the wall, and grabs me by my wrist, forcing me against her body. I look up at her, wanting one thing. I yank her by the neck and places kisses on it. I kiss my way down, from her neck, to her cleavage, down her stomach. I get on my knees. I throw my focus up at her.

She clears her throat, "You gonna keep me waiting, you damn tease?" She looks away, clearly heated.

I pull down her panties, throw her leg over my shoulder and place a kiss on her upper thigh. I kiss my way to her pussy, sending a jolt through her.

Carol grabs my hair and pulls, making me moan as I lick her like a fucking lollipop. In fact, she does tastes sweet like candy. You are what you eat, right?

As I do wonders on her clit, I begin to finger her as well, sending her into nirvana. She moans and curses loudly. This Carol is much different than her outer appearence. I like both, but probably this one a little better.

I glance up to see her chest rising and falling quickly. She must be close because she tightens her grip on my hair, making my head spin. She finally releases her hand from my hair when she cums. I take one last lick of the sweet taste of her. I lean back, exposing the glimmer of wetness she has left on my mouth. She lightly smirks as she calms her breathing.

"Well, shit. That was a grand thanks. I should have done that a long time ago," She adds as she pulls up her underwear. I wipe my mouth with the inside of my shirt on the floor and stand.

"No, then you might not have wanted me to do it to you more than anyone else. I thought I was yours for a reason," I wink at her.

Carol straightens her stance and pushes me hard against the wall, "Can't change the past. But.. you are right that _you are mine_." Her words are slow and maticulate. Damn, everything she does is a turn on.

 _To Be Continued_


	8. Chapter 8

chapter eight

Carol straightens her stance and pushes me hard against the wall, "Can't change the past. But.. you are right that _you are mine_." Her words are slow and maticulate. Damn, everything she does is a turn on.

She begins to suck on my neck when her hands graze my skin as they slide down to my ass. Holy hell, just fuck me already. She is really big on foreplay I see.

"Open your eyes, Sabrina," She snaps at me as she goes down to her knees. I look down to her, panting. She lightly chuckles, proud that her actions caused this. Carol watches as she pulls down my underwear with haste, and glances back at me to make sure I'm still looking. Of course I am. I'm getting impactient and my cheeks redden.

She grabs my left leg roughly and puts it over her shoulder. She places a soft kiss on my thigh, stilling locking eyes with me. She can tell she is bothering me, and she loves that power. She reaches my drenched pussy and dives in.

I get that she loves sucking on suckers, but I was not prepared for her skilled tongue to be so talented. My eyes start to roll into the back of my skull and I lean back in a deep sense of pleasure. I reach for her thick hair for something to grab onto, pulling, making her gasp.

"Eyes...open," She manages to grunt out in the heat of it all, literally.

I focus back on her, breathing heavily. I whisper her name, louder and louder until I realize her name has changed into a moan. I can tell she is loving that, for she doesn't quit. I pull on her hair once more as I orgasm. She slows her role, teasing my clit with her gifted tongue.

I pull up my underwear and hardly make it back up. My knees are weak. She really does me like no one has before. Carol kisses her way back up my body, but stops once she reaches my neck. She straightens her stance as I sit down, confusing her.

I chuckle, "I need to sit for a minute."

She smirks and shakes her head slowly. Her slender body lowers next to mine. I lean my head against her and she lets me. Her arm reaches around me, pulling me a little closer. She really is sweet for being such a hard ass. I smile and close my eyes.

For minutes, we stay still and say nothing. It is blissful to just exist along one another, our bodies resting with one another. This silence is calming.

"Alright, Lambert. Our time's up."

We both clothe ourselves and return to the entrance. I won't be forgetting this anytime soon.

The next day isn't just an ol' day in prison. It is my birthday. I didn't tell anyone, but that doesn't mean they don't know. These bitches know everything about everyone.

I proceed to get ready for the day like normal.

That word. Normal. This is my normal now: prison. I'll never get used to the fact that I can't run to go grab lunch at a bistro downtown or that I can't see anyone from my past unless they want to visit me here. I hate being trapped. I wish I wasn't here on my birthday. I should be at some bars getting hammered with some friends, maybe go to a concert, and come home to smoke some weed and call it a night. No, not anymore.

Hmm. I begin to make my way out of the cell still deep in thought. I decide to take a lap around the common room, keeping to myself. Ecklecamp briskly approaches me.

"Lambert, um Carol wants you. Also, happy birthday." I smile faintly as she meanders away.

I stop, pivot to the right to see her eyes on me. She summons me over and gestures to the seat beside of her. I creep over and reach the table.

"Beat it," Denning doesn't look to her girls as they scatter. I sit down ever so carfully next to her. She turns to me, proping her head up with her fist. "So, you weren't going to tell me it is your birthday?" She sounds upset more than anything.

"But yet, here we are," I shrug.

Her eyebrows raise and her eyes squint. She hesitiates.

"I didn't know it was a big deal. I would have asked for a present," I chuckle and grin.

Slightly taken aback, Carol releases her harsh mein. "A present? Like what?"

"What would I want in prison or out of it?" I match her stance, but I'm sure a small blush in on my cheeks. I'm loving this attention.

"Well, you can tell me both, even though we both know you can't get the shit you want in here."

I jump to say, "That's not entirely true." I let a small smile grace my face. She notices. "But hmm... on the outside, I would drink a shit ton of white zif, smoke a fuck ton of weed, and relax to be honest. That's what I want, but for in here, I have some other ideas."

Carol reaches her free hands and places it on my knee, " Me too." She smiles a cheeky, smug grin and nods for her posse to come back.

Hot damn, Carol.

I finally reach someone on the phone, my sister Joanna. "Sabrina, happy birthday!"

"Ha, _happy_ birthday. thanks. How've you been? College going alright?"

"Yeah, you know the routine. We are focused way too much on the easy stuff. I wish we could move past inverted chords already, but overall it is all you said it would be. -"

I lean against the wall separating the other phones, taking in every word. I missed the sound of her voice. I miss her and her sandy blonde pixie cut.

She suddenly stops talking. "Wait, what?"

"Um, I said have you made any friends there? Like... what have you been doing?" She questions so earnestly.

I blink hard. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. A lot of the girls in here are okay company. I do have a few friends I guess. But, um, I read a lot, watch tv. It's pretty damn boring to be blaten. "

I hear someone talking in the background on her line. "Hey, Sabrina. I got to go, but try to have as much fun as you can and happy birthday, sis. I love you and miss you.

"I love you, too, and thanks, Jo." I hang up. As I waltz towards the tables in the common room, I feel a hand grab my wrist. I whip my head around to find that blue-eyed glare.

"Who was that?" She tilts her head, releases me and waits for my response.

I scoff, "What? You keeping tabs on who I talk to?"

She grabs my wrist even tighter and she pulls me to our cell quickly. I yank my arm back and turn to leave. She then grips my hair tight, making me spin around to face her. Her stare is ice cold.

"I keep tabs when I hear something alarming. Who is Jo?" She is so jealous.

I furrow my eyebrows, "Jo is my sister, Carol. Fuck."

Conflicted, she lets go. She doesn't say anything. I exhale and exit the room, leaving her behind.

About an hour later, CO Luscek steps up to the table I that have been watching tv. "Lambert, let's go."

"Go where?" I stand as he begins to walk away. I follow him.

"Hands against the wall and spread 'em." I do as I am told. He begins to pat me down, but slides something into my pant pockets. "Carol said happy fucking birthday. Also, you should go to the shower after this I am told to say. With that," He nods with a straight smile as he leaves.

I slowly reach into my pocket as I walk to my room to get my showering things.

No. Way. How did she do it? Does Luscek always have a joint on him or does Carol have that much of an influence on everyone she meets? I wonder how much she paid to get me this. I'm so excited. I guess it is a happy birthday.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

ch 9

I walk into the bathroom, passing Johnson and Brock guarding the entrance. Brock kept her eyes on me until she couldn't see me anymore. 'A little strange, but okay.'

Carol sits on that same bench, this time, she is only wearing a towel. She looks very relaxed, softer than usual. She's holding a bottle of shampoo, but takes a swig from it for some reason. I look at her concerned, raising one eyebrow.

"What, dumbass? You think this is just shampoo?" She laughs from deep and shakes her head.

I start to strip, careful to not loose my joint, and those icy blue eyes taking me in. I wrap my towel around my body and Carol exhales a short breath jestingly. I snicker and sit beside her.

We sit in silence for a few moments. Then, she turns her attention to me with a tipsy look in her eyes, "Happy birthday, Sabrina."

I smile and full on feel a blush brighten my cheeks. I look her up and down, "Thanks, Carol."

I lean in close to her as she closes her eyes. I stop right before her face, making her brows furrow and reach for the shampoo bottle. I quickly take a gulp as she gets irritated.

"Bitch." She huffs and tried to turn away from me. I put the bottle down, place both of my hands on either sides of her face, and pressed our lips together. For a second, she is stiff, but easily gives in. She smells mostly of candy and hooch. She pulls away from me with a deep grin upon her face. She reaches and turns on a small radio she brought. The song Blue Madonna by BORNS and Lana Del Rey plays, setting that certain atmosphere.

As I take another chug of her soapy drink, Carol turns a shower on. "Get in with me."

I pull my bottom lip back and release it as I set my towel beside hers on the bench. I sultry stride over to her along with the music.

She raises a corner of her mouth at me and wraps her lanky, lithe arms around me. I swear this woman is a romantic secretly underneat that cold, hard exterior. She peers down at me with lustful eyes. Hot damn, Carol.

She pushes and turns me to where my back in on the freezing wall, resting her grip on my upper shoulder. She leans into my neck as she pushes her thighs on both sides of my right leg, making me crumble into her. She breathes against my neck, then watches the enjoyment on my face. She hums and hovers so closely to my skin. She grabs my breasts and slides her fingertips around my sides, then to my ass, pulling me in closer.

My breathing is heavy, but I whisper, "Fuck me already, damn."

Carol licks her lips as if she were looking at prey,like her next meal. Her lips kiss their way down my body, stopping at one hip. She throws a glance up at me. Damn, she is definitely going to give me a hickey. I shake my head side to side and my eyes slightly roll at her.

"Something the matter, Lambert?" She adds and is cheecky for that, raising her eyebrows with amusement. She laughs once softly and wraps her arm around my leg, pulling it back out of her way.

My breath hitches as she vigorously tongues me. Her fingers find their way inside me; holy hell, my heart rate rises rapidly. I start to tremble.

Her roughness sends me over the edge sooner rather than later. I throw my hands up to my mouth as I orgams, trying to muffle the loud moan. After slowing her roll, literally, she laughs a single, proud laugh as she stands. Her smirk changes into a more neutral look as she turns off the water faucet and pulls me out of the shower with her. We both begin to dry, but I sit down with the towel wrapped around me.

We chill out for a while, taking in large amount of the, um, _shamhooch_ as I call it. 'Wait, that's genuis.'

"Carol," I sit up, straightening my posture and she seems amused already. "This drink...should be called _Shamhooch_." I burst into pure laughter, and Carol follow suit, just not as intense as me. I run my left hand over my face, trying to calm myself. I exhale hard and smile at her."Shit, we need to smoke, so I can calm my ass down, whew."

Her face becomes more unpleasent as her top lip raises, "I do not smoke anything anymore. Not really my thing. Why don't we go take a walk outside?"

"Fuck, I know I might be drunk, but i'm not that drunk. How are we going to take a walk outside? You got a magic portal?"

She looks at me like I'm stupid and asks, "Don't you know that this place is under my fingetips, girlie? " She begins to dress and so do I.

Once we are ready to leave, She cuts her eyes back at me and and ticks her head to the side.

'Oh, hell.' I follow close behind her as we exit. Johnson sends Carol a tiny grin as Brock slightly raises her lip and brushes back her ever so short haircut. She must be jealous. Can I blame her?

I stumble a little and Carol throws a harsh glare my way, saying 'Seroiusly?' with her face.

I begin to quietly chuckle, but drop it when the stare doesn't cease. She rolls her eyes and grabs my forearm, pulling me behind her like a puppy dog. I'm sure my face is still like a marachino cherry. If only she gets how cute she is.

We walk down a few corridors until we see CO Hellman standing, body stiff at a door that I guess leads outside. She steps on close to him and he hands her a lighter. She squints, glances at me, and then drops the face back to neutral as Hellman unlock the door.

Carol proceeds to open the door, leading me out. The air is crisp, but it starting to warm, considering it is the beginning of spring. It is so nice to see actual land. I missed nature so much. I miss being free, but this is amazing either way.

I close my eye and breathe it in. Carol taps the top of my head with the lighter and rolls her eyes. I take it , removing the j from my pocket.

Well, this is something I never thought I would do in prison: smoke weed outside with Carol Denning of all people.

I light it up, stepping slightly away from her. I don't want the smoke to get on her or choke her.

Wow, I know I haven't had the option to smoke since I was incarcerated, but after the first few hits, I am high quickly.

I'm not thinking about anything else, except getting fucked up. Carol observes, kind of judging me, but I don't notice. I start to listen the song playing from the radio. Zack and Codine by Post Malone. I zone in for a second and start to dance. Carol smiles softly and leans against the wall, enticing me with a jut of her chin. A cheshire cat grin claws its way across my face, metaphorically of course.

I surpress a laugh as I tip-toe over. With my mouth ajar, I look her up, down, and back up. Carol's eyebrows raise on one side and her mouth tries to hide her amused smile.

I try to make myself as tall as her by standing on the top of my feet, but fail. I close the space between us, pressing her back against the wall. She peers down, gazing into my hazy eyes. I gaze back. I lean up slowly and place a kiss on her cheek. I smile and she adverts her eyes away, blushing.

I lean against the brick beside her and slide down. I yank her hand down, throwing her off, but she joins me. Her hand rests on my knee, then moves pulls on opposite shoulder, making my head lay on her lap.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I can still feel her focus is on me.

"Honestly, I think this has been my best birthday yet. I didn't get left alone at a bar or dragged around by my mother to see relatives I didn't fucking care to see. But really, you made this day the best for me, Carol," I fling my eyes open when she places a small kiss on my forehead.

"Shut the fuck up, Lambert." With that, I grin and shut my eyes again.


	10. Chapter 10

ch 10

'Damn, I've been fucked up all night, and I'm not giving up any time soon. I'll probably have a terrible hang-over tomorrow, but that's a risk I'm going to take' I think to myself when I stumble in our collective cell.

In my mind, I keep singing Takin' Shots by Post Malone on repeat. Hearing one of his other songs earlier reminded me of the whole music industry again. I need to make sure I am still involved, keeping up with what is new and quality. I start to sway, jamming with no music.

"You alright there, Lambert?" Carol, who is brushing her hair out, has an amused grin consuming her, trying to resist it. I tilt my head up at her, scruntching my face as I waltz it. I sit on her bunk, slouched. She leans back to look at me, and continues questioning me, "You want more hooch?"

"Just the question I wanted to hear, "I slur a bit.

She attempts to not laugh, surpressing the crack in her hard exterior. She joins me, handing me the drink.

I feel like a teenager again: how belig I am and the amount of sexual tention all day. It's uncanny.

I open the bottle and take a drink. She pulls the bottle away from me when I don't stop chugging. I huff and lay back, feeling great.

Carol sees an opportunity, setting the shamhooch on the floor, and raises back up. She places both of her lengthy arms close to both sides of my neck in a smooth motion. She peers into my eyes with lust, no, desire.

I grin and pop my brows. I reach up quickly grabbing the back of her head, pushing her in for a kiss.

She roughly tongues me as I graze my nails across her neck, as she breath hitches. She moves from stratling me to now, her right leg pushes between mine.

Oh my god, this woman will ruin me, but oh fucking well. Happy birthday to me.

Her thin lips move to suck on my neck as my arch my back towards her. Carol muffles a small moan next to my ear and I feel my eyes roll into the back of my head. She leans up, observing me with satisfaction.

I open my eyes and stare right back at her. I must look goofy because she couldn't help but pull one corner of her mouth back immediately. I fake-mad look back harder as I lean up slowly, placing a tender kiss on her lips. Her gaze never faultered, but she looks surprised at me.

I pull back and ask, "What's wrong?"

I can't tell if she is mad at me or confused. She takes a deep breath and looks back at me. "Nothing, and maybe I'm not used to that."

I tilt my head and my eyes get a little teary. I part my mouth, breathe in, and let it out. "Carol, I don't know your past too well, but I can tell it must of been rough to say the least. I am excited to get to know you so much better and I-"

"Shut up, lambert. We'll get there, okay?" Her faces closes in on mine, "Now, why don't you lay back, huh?"

Blush flushes my cheecks and remove my shirt and pants, as does Carol. I lay down and she slowly gazes at me as she kisses down my neck, to my cleavage. She grunts, irritated my bra is still on. With haste, she reaches both of her arms under my back. With one swift movement, it pops off easily. What kind of gay wizardry is this, Care?

She throws my bra to the top of the bed and looks to my boobs, biting her lip. Hot damn, woman. She lean back in, licking and kissing down until she reaches the destination. She tugs my panties off, reaches around my thighs, parting my legs. I cover my mouth in preperation. Carol like it rough and I know it.

I hear her chuckle low before she sucks hard on my clit and two fingers enter quickly. her motion is quick. I shutter, feeling like I'm turning to jelly. I start to moan louder and louder, muffled barely. She speeds up and I can't take it anymore. I moan her name as I cum. She leans her head up, tasting the wetness on her thin fingers. She smirks, loving this.

Carol climbs beside me, laying down. I turn on my side and scoot into her. Her body presses against mine. Her skin is soft and warm. Her right arm toys with my hip, playing with me, except I'm not tickleish.

"F-fuck, Carol."

"What?" She retorts.

"You tease," I turn my head up to hers.

She grins, tilting her head. She blinks slow and adds, "And you love it."


End file.
